


Did You Think They Were Baking Cakes

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Astra do the catching, Cat and Kara get caught, F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Astra decide to head back to Kara's apartment after their date. They aren't expecting Kara and her date to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Think They Were Baking Cakes

Alex wraps her arms around Astra as the Kryptonian tries to slip her key into the lock on the apartment door. She's shorter than Astra but the older woman had worn a halter top for their date and Alex can't help but press her lips to the soft shoulder bared to her. She grins against the warm skin beneath her lips as she feels Astra shiver, "You're sure Kara isn't home tonight?"   
  
"She said she had a date and that they would probably end up back at her date's place, something about not stepping foot in this neighborhood."   
  
Alex snorts, "That definitely sounds like something Cat Grant would say."    
  
"Kara is dating a cat?"   
  
"No, Kara is dating a woman named Cat. Now can you please get the damn door open, I have better things to do than talk about my sister and her love life."   
  
"If your hands would stop doing that thing they're doing maybe I could get the door open, Alexandra."   


Alex's hands instantly stilled, she hadn't realized they were moving to begin with, “Sorry.”

“I am not,” Astra says, “just give me a moment to get us inside.”

A snort slips past Alex’s defenses, “Dirty girl.”

When the lock clicks and the door slips open, Astra turns around and pulls Alex towards her and then into the apartment, “You love it.”

Smiling Alex allows her arms to circle Astra’s neck, seconds before a sight behind her girlfriend catches her attention, “Oh my god!” Astra tries to turn but Alex keeps her looking away, “No,” she says firmly.

“Alex!” Kara screeches across the room, ducking behind the couch and the woman whose lap she's seated in, “What are you guys doing here?”

Alex hides her face against Astra’s shoulder, “Put some clothes on first, alien girl,” she grumbles, “then we can hash out the what are you doing here things.”

“Brave One?”

“Just keep facing the door until your niece gets some damn clothes on, Astra,” Alex grumbles into Astra’s shoulder.

“Okay,” Kara finally says and Alex lifts her head to look over Astra’s shoulder, finding her sister dressed once more. “What are you guys doing here?” she questions, moving around the couch, Cat at her side.

“My apartment is being fumigated,” Alex tells her sister. “Astra said you had a date and told her you probably wouldn’t be home.”

Kara turns bright red while Cat looks to her girlfriend beside her, “Confident you were going to get lucky tonight, Supergirl?”

“Ummm,” Kara hums but looks to her sister and aunt instead. “So the two of you decided that if you couldn’t go back to Alex’s you’d come back here?”

Alex smiles at her sister, “Kara, we’ve been dating for a year. Astra stays at my place more than she stays here.”

“And?”

Cat chuckles, clutching her girlfriend’s arm lightly, “Kara, you do realize that your sister and aunt are doing more than just baking cakes, having drinks and going on dates, right?”

“Ummm, yeah,” Kara says nodding, “yeah, yeah of course.” She drops an arm around Cat’s shoulders, “So now that both of our nights are ruined -”

“My night is far from ruined, Little One,” Astra says with a smirk, “just postponed.”

Kara groans, “Gross,” she looks to Cat, “Can we please go to your place?”

Chuckling Cat nods, “Of course.” She laces her fingers with Kara’s, “I’ll call the car on the way down.”

As the two women make their way out of the apartment Astra moves back to Alex, pulling the younger woman into her embrace once more, “Now where were we?” she questions tilting Alex’s head back so that their lips can meet in a far from chaste kiss.

“Right there, I believe,” Alex says with a smirk when she pulls away.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish you would write a fic where Astra and Alex come home from a date and end up walking in on Cat and Kara.


End file.
